What happened?
by Burnbee
Summary: Everything was normal.Well, as normal as they could be with a racing beetle that was alive!but after a night of heavy thunder and lightning storms, Maggie Peyton, wakes up to find her bestfriend/car is now...other problem, he's mute and doesn't know how to read or write. Maggie x Kevin. Rated T for violence and character death.
1. Herbie is that you?

"Kevin we've got a problem." Maggie said standing in front of her bedroom. Kevin raised an eyebrow and maggie opened the door. Kevins jaw dropped. a boy was on Maggie's bed he looked about thirteen. he had white hair with blue and red streaks in it and the number 53 in it. he also had what looked to be a tattoo that said Herbie like Herbie's front license plate. he was shorter then Maggie and Kevin he went up to about Maggie's sholders.  
"who is that?!" Kevin ask.  
"it's Herbie. his license plate turned into a tattoo." Maggie replied. the boy looked up from his lap and smiled waiving. he clicked his tongue once the closest thing he had to his horn.  
"Maggie thats a person. must I remind you that Herbie is a hunk of junk car?" Kevin ask. the boy got up and hit him with Maggie's bedroom door sending Maggie into fits of laughter. "ouch!" Kevin shouted.  
"you shouldn't insult him. he's still the same Herbie but a different body." Maggie giggled.  
"ok do you know who this happened?" Kevin ask. Herbie shook his head.  
"he's mute and he doesn't know how to spell." Maggie sighed. at her tone Herbie lowered his eye's and his smile fell. Maggie instantly felt bad but said nothing.  
_**yup. same old Herbie.**_  
Maggie thought.  
"alright i know someone who can help us. doesn't live to far. we can walk." Kevin smiled. they started walking out. "and Herbie?" Kevin ask. Herbie looked up. "sorry about the insult." Kevin added. Herbie smiled and nodded.  
"so where are we going?" Maggie ask.  
"to my friend who's real name is Max." Kevin snickered. "he knows sign language and if we ask i bet he'd teach Herbie." Kevin added.  
"so we could talk to him?" Maggie ask and Kevin nodded. Herbie cartwheeled in happiness causing the other two to laugh. they got to the door and Kevin knocked.  
"hey Max!" Kevin shouted. the door opened.  
"MAX!WHO IS IT?!" someone shouted.  
"SHUT UP GRANDMA!hey Kev." Max smiled. "you must be Maggie." Max said he and Maggie shook hands. "why don't yall come in." Max said moving so the three could walk in. they sat on a couch. "whats up?" Max ask.  
"you remember that beetle i race with right?" Maggie ask. Max nodded. "last night in the storms he changed." Maggie said pointing to Herbie. Max's jaw dropped.  
"he's mute so we wondered if you would teach him sign language." Kevin added. Max nodded.  
"yes of course!" Max said. "to my basement!" Max announced.  
"MAX!" his grandma shouted.  
"GRANDMA TAKE A NAP!" Max shouted back. they got to the basement. "alright you can leave him here and go home if you want." Max said. Herbie turned to Maggie with a begging look in his eye's.  
"I have nothing else to do." Maggie said sitting down. Kevin shrugged and sat down beside her.  
"techically we need to learn some too." Kevin said. Maggie agreed and they became silent.  
**Herbie's POV**  
I woke up this morning feeling strange. I looked around and realized i wasn't outside anymore.  
since when does Maggie's dad let me sleep inside? when did they get enough room for me to sleep inside?  
Maggie came down stairs and screamed. I was in clothing so i didn't know why she screamed. she grabed the lamp off the table beside her.  
"who are you?!" Maggie shouted. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. she paused. "can you speak?" Maggie ask. I shook my head. "whats your name?write it out." Maggie said pointing to a notebook and pencil on the table. I stared at them. "you can spell right?" Maggie ask. I shook my head. "is there anyway for you to tell me your name?" Maggie ask. I thought a moment. "whats that on your arm?" Maggie ask. she got closer and moved the white baggy t-shirt out of the way. her eye's widened. "Herbie?" Maggie ask. I nodded. she quickly ran over to the window and noticed I was telling the truth.  
what do we do now?  
I thought.  
"Herbie?" Maggie ask. I nodded again. "but, how?! when?!" Maggie exclaimed. I shrugged. Maggie sighed. "alright come on." Maggie said. I tried to stand and almost fell over, but Maggie caught me. I smiled in thanks as she helpped me balance and walk.  
woah. she's got picture's of our races and my past.  
I thought in amazment. I wobbled over to her wall of picture's to look at them better while she called someone. when she hung up she walked over.  
"hope you don't mind, i did a little research on you a while ago." Maggie said. I smiled and grabed a picture. it was me, , and her neice looked at. "she was the one who had you last right?" Maggie ask. I couldn't really remember so I shrugged. next thing i knew Kevin was taking us to a Max.  
**No one's POV**  
a few hours later Max had taught Herbie some sign language and now the three were waiting at Maggie's house for her father and brother to get home.  
"Kevin stay here and wait." Maggie said.  
"ok." Kevin replied. Maggied grabed Herbie's hand and led him to the hallway.  
"stay here untill i come and get you." Maggie said. Herbie nodded and sat on the floor. Maggie walked back to Kevin just intime for the door to open. "dad, Ray, Sally, we need to talk and don't worry it's probably not what you think." Maggie said. they all sat in the living room.  
"Maggs, where's Herbie?" Ray Jr. ask. Maggie sighed and she and Kevin began explaining. Ray Sr., her father, stared in shock.  
"well where is he now?" Sally ask. Maggie left the room and came back with Herbie. Herbie signed to them.  
"he says hi." Maggie translated.  
"he can't speak?" Ray Jr. ask. Herbie shook his head no.  
"where'd he learn sign language?" Ray Sr. ask.  
"from Kevins real friend named Max." Maggie snorted. Sally hugged Herbie.  
"you are so adorable!" Sally exclaimed. she let him go and Herbie blinked once. he then turned to Maggie and signed to her. Maggie and Kevin both burst out into laughter and Herbie giggled.  
"what? what'd he say?" Ray Sr. ask.  
"nothing dad just, nothing." Maggie giggled.  
"ok either you need to teach him to write or we need to learn sign language." Ray Jr. sighed.  
"i planned on teaching him to read, write, and spell but sign language comes first." Maggie replied. Herbie turned toward her and clicked his tongue in question. "well I figured sign language is more important but if you think you can handle it." Maggie shrugged. Herbie smirked signing and clicking his tongue. "fine we start tomorrow." Maggie nodded.  
"whats with the tongue clicking?" Sally ask.  
"we figure it's sort of like talking through his horn." Kevin replied. Herbie nodded.  
"so how do we fix him?" Sally ask. they all looked at Maggie.  
"i did some searches and we need to find his previous owner." Maggie said. they all looked confused.  
"who?" Kevin ask.  
"Mrs. Steinmetz." Maggie replied. Herbie nodded knowing if anyone could fix him, it was that sweet old lady.  
"there's just one problem." Kevin said. "where does she live?" Kevin ask. Maggie sagged. Herbie thought a moment before jumping up and down and clicking his tongue.  
"you know where she lives?" Maggie ask. Herbie nodded yes. he begain signing to her. "S-a-n, San, F-r-a-n-c-i-s-c-o, Francisco?" Maggie ask. Herbie nodded.  
"San Francisco?!" Sally exclaimed.  
"oh great he'll never get fixed now!" Ray Jr. shouted. Maggie huffed and took off her hat. she swatted her brother with it and put it back on.  
"stop being so negative!" Maggie exclaimed. she looked to her dad and instantly he shook his head.  
"no. it's not worth it Maggs." Ray Sr. stated.  
"come on dad!" Maggie shouted. "your telling me that you don't want to help?" Maggie ask.  
"thats not what I said. I said it's not worth it." Ray Sr. replied pointing in Herbie's direction. Herbie's face instantly dropped and Ray Sr. realized his mistake. "Herbie i didn't mean it like that." Ray Sr. said but he was already out the door. Ray Sr. went to go after him.  
"no dad. you've done enough by calling him worthless and taking away his choice." Maggie said then went after Herbie.  
**Herbie's POV**  
I knew he didn't mean it the way he said it, but it stung. just because i'm a little car i've heard words like that most my life, but coming from one of the people from my family, it's worse. alot worse, you know that horrible feeling you get when you get a flat and your driver yells at you? yeah same feeling.  
"Herbie!" Maggie shouted. I looked up from where i was sitting on the ground by the garage. Maggie tackled me in a hug and i smiled slightly. she let me go then sat on the ground beside me. "you do want to be a car again don't you?" Maggie ask. I froze. all my life i've been a car and recently I found one of the best drivers in the world. now she's giving me a chance to stay like this of be myself? hmm...race or be normal...no thank you i'll stick with racing! I nodded my head and with a sigh shoved my face into her shoulder. she smiled and then messed my hair with her hand. I made a sound that, if i had been a car still, would have sounded like an irritated beep. Maggie laughed and i tackled her. "Herbie!" Maggie laughed as we went sprawling into the mud. if I were a car right now i would have used my back tires to fling mud on her but since i'm not i used my hands. i picked up a bunch and put it in her hair. the sound of a car pulling up caught our attention. Trip got out and walked towards us. I grawled while Maggie scold. we stood up from the mud.  
"so just when i thought you couldn't prove how much more of a loser you are, you prove me wrong." Trip smirked. I grawled from deep in my chest, if i were a car right now it would have sounded like an angery engine rev. "what happened to that bucket of bolts car of yours? did Bozo finally put out that APB?" Trip ask. this time it was Maggie who grawled. Maggie's family came outside to see what was with all the noise.

* * *

_**depending on vote's this maybe either ****Maggie x Kevin** or __Human Herbie x Maggie_ please vote in a PM.


	2. Leave it to the cops

"leave Herbie out of this jerk!" Maggie huffed. Trip laughed and shoved her. Maggie fell backwards into the mud. I scold in anger and marched up to him.  
"whats he gonna do? bite me?" Trip laughed pointing to me. I pulled back my fist and punched him square in the nose. a satisfying crack letting me know I did it right. Trip grunted in pain holding his nose. "that all you got shrimp?" Trip ask. I smirked. I remembered something from a movie once. I flipped him off and the kicked my leg out and kicked him hard in the stomich. I grawled standing over him for effect, letting him know who was dominate here. before I could do anything else Maggie's dad and brother ran up. seeing that they had Trip taken care of I turned around and reached a hand out to Maggie. she smiled and took it. Maggie then begain to wipe the mud off her clothes. Kevin walked over and gave her a towel to wype the mud off her face with. we had almost forgotten Trip was there untill his next comment hit too close to home plate.  
"stupid bug wasn't good for anything but scrape metal." Trip muttered. I froze breifly then grabed the water hose next to me and turned it on full blast. I sprayed Trip right in the face. then turned it down to spray me and Maggie off. I sprayed the mud off her as they took Trip away. then Maggie sprayed me down. my white hair flopped over my face as i was sprayed down and i grunted at it. once we were all clean of mud though, we were soaked and ice cold. Maggie had clothing to change into but I used to be car. good thing it's summer though! I dried pretty quickly.  
"alright Herbie! i got some basic books and you are going to learn how to read and write!" Maggie smiled. I smiled back. we sat down in her room on the floor and begain working. after a while i finally learned the 'alphabet' better then i knew it before! "first things first. the most important thing to know how to spell is your name." Maggie said. she took a peice of paper and a pencil. "H-e-r-b-i-e." Maggie said as she wrote the letters out. I tried but i couldn't hold the pencil right. Maggie laughed and took my hand over hers. she wote my name out letting me feel how it was done. then she helpped me hold it the right way. I slowly started to spell my name. "thats it Herbie!" Maggie smiled. a knock on the door drew both of our attention. her father stepped in.  
"hows it going?" Ray Sr. ask.  
"great! he learns quick! he's learned the alphabet and how to spell his name!" Maggie smiled. Ray Sr. smiled and put down two slices of pepperoni pizza.  
"good luck." Ray Sr. said then left us to our work. by the time we were done I could spell all the words in a dictionary and make full sentences, but i was tired. I remember curling up on the couch. when i was almost asleep i felt someone lay a blanket over me and i curled up tighter.  
"good night Herb." Maggie said and walked upstairs.  
*hours later*  
I was awakened by a loud noise.  
"dude!don't throw a rock to break a window! what if they're home?" someone hissed in a whisper. I got up quietly and grabed the bat Maggie had told me was hidden just incase. I wrote a message quickly and took it to Maggie's room. I woke her quietly and gave her the note. I put a finger to my lips and hefted the bat onto my shoulder while she called the police. being mute helpped me be as quiet as possible. I stood on a chair and dropped the bat hard on the first one's head. the second attacked me. he punched my jaw and hit me with a gun but this is nothing compared to getting the crap rammed out of you by cars. I had blood dripping from my nose and forehead. he hit me again and I stumbled I almost fell untill Maggie came down stairs. the guy grabbed her around the neck and put the gun to her head. I signed to Maggie.  
"hey! stop that what are you saying?!" the man shouted pointing the gun at me. I pointed to my throat.  
"he can't speak. he's saying don't hurt me." Maggie said. the man grunted not really believing. he's smart, but i'm smarter. I signed to Maggie again.  
"what's he saying now?!" the man ordered.  
"he's asking what you want." Maggie said.  
"that true?" the man hissed. I nodded and Maggie took the signal. she elbowed him in the stomich and bit his hand. he dropped the gun and i hit him hard with the bat. he dropped and I wyped some blood from my nose. I saw flashing sirens and grunt as i picked up the criminals. I dropped them outside infront of the cops.  
"ON YOUR KNEE'S NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" a cop shouted. I was surprized but I did as told.  
"whats your name?" another cop shouted. I didn't anwser I couldn't. "whats your name?!" he shouted again. Maggie ran out.  
"stop! he's mute! " Maggie shouted running. "stop! stop it! he lives here!" Maggie shouted. she stood infront of me. i'd protected her now she was protecting me. my hands twitched and I flinched.  
"lower you weapons!" the first cop shouted. everyone lowered their guns.  
"Herbs, you can get up now." Maggie told me, but I didn't move. "Herbie you can get up now." Maggie repeated. I stayed on my knee's looking at the cops looking unsure, scared even. I flinched again as a cop walked closer.  
"kid you can get up. come on." a new cop said. he reached a hand down to help me up. I looked at it a moment but took it and he pulled me to my feet. "take him over there to get check out." he told Maggie. she nodded and led me towards the ambulance. Maggie's dad and brother came out.  
"Maggs! is everyone ok?" Ray Sr. ask. Maggie nodded and explained what happened. they cast a glance over to me while the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding. my nose wasn't broken just bleeding and i had a huge gash on my head thanks to the butt of the gun. Maggie walked back over.  
"is he ok?" Maggie ask. the woman nodded turning around. the name Kady on her name tag.  
"he'll be just fine." Kady smiled at Maggie. then turned to me. "but next time kid, leave it to the cops." Kady joked. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. soon everyone cleared and we went back inside to sleep. Maggie sat beside me on the couch  
"thank you Herbie." Maggie said. I turned to her giving her a questioning click of my tongue. "you saved me and my family." Maggie replied. she hugged me briefly then went up to bed. I smiled and curled up on the couch again.  
*next morning*  
we got up, they packed some of their things, we loaded up, and left. me, Maggie, and Maggie's father were all in his truck. Maggie's brother, Kevin, and Sally were in her car. I sat quietly in the backseat not intirely comfortable about being in a car for once instead of being the car. Maggie turned around in her seat to look at me. her smile slid from her face and was replaced with worry.  
"Herbs, you ok?" Maggie ask. Ray Sr. looked up in the mirror.  
"yeah you don't look all that good." Ray Sr. said. Maggie thought something.  
"thats right! dad roll down the window!" Maggie exclaimed. Ray Sr. did so but he was confused. "he's never been in a car." Maggie answered the unask question. the green color slowly faded after a while and i leand back in my seat. we pulled over for gas.  
"alright i'll get gas. you two get out and stretch." Ray Sr. said. I got out and wabbled. I instantly braced my hands on my knee's and threw up.  
"i'll go get him a sprite." Kevin said. Maggie helpped me back into the truck. I grunted and Maggie looked at me. I took her hand and wrote letters on it.  
"uh, how far is it?" Maggie ask. I nodded. "well from Texas to San Francisco is about 23 hours or so we'll say a day. you'll probably want to sleep most of the time to keep from getting sick." Maggie said. Kevin came up and brought her a sprite.  
"here this should help." Kevin said. Maggie nodded and took it.  
"thanks Kev. here Herbie." Maggie said. I took the green bottle but didn't drink the liquid. I remember one time some little kid had this drink in me and spilt it. it was sticky! took Nicole three weeks to get it out. Maggie smiled at me and closed the door.  
"whats up with Herbie?" Kevin ask.  
"he's car sick." Maggie said.  
*3 hours later*  
"Herbie. Herbie wake up." Maggie said. I slowly sat up and half glared at her. Maggie laughed. "here we stopped for food. didn't know what you'd eat so we got you some fries." Maggie said handing them to me. they smelt revolting and i wasn't really hungry so i left them in their box and set them by my drink. I took a drink of the sprite and sat it back down. I looked out the window and pulled out my notebook. I tapped Maggie on the shoulder.  
**_this place looks familar where are we?_**  
"um, dad where are we?" Maggie ask.  
"Ciudad Juarez." Ray Sr. replied. Maggie raised an eye brow.  
"where's that?" Maggie ask.


	3. I'm Maggie

"New Mexico." Ray Sr. replied. I took my notebook back and nodded. I curled up in the backseat ready to go back to sleep when Ray Sr. slammed on his brakes. I slammed into his seat then fell on the ground I groaned. Maggie and her father were jerked back by their seat belts. Maggie hissed and her dad grunted.  
"dad you ok?" Maggie ask.  
"yeah. just fine. you?" Ray Sr. ask.  
"i'm good." Maggie said. she turned to face me. "Herbie you ok?" Maggie ask. I grabed my note book. I wrote in it and handed it to her.  
**_who's the wise guy who didn't put seat belts in the back?_**  
Maggie laughed as I climbed back into my seat.  
"i don't know buddy, but dad why did you stop?" Maggie ask as she gave me my notebook back.  
"some jerk pulled out in front of me." Ray Sr. replied. Maggie nodded. "how you feeling Herbie?" Ray Sr. ask. I gave him a thumbs up. I curled up again to sleep.  
*hours later*  
I woke up and it was dark. Maggie was asleep in the passanger seat but Ray Sr. wasn't in the car. I looked around for what had woken me up and found nothing. Maggie rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something. one of my favorite things to do as a car, have Maggie sleep in my backseat. to feel Maggie curl up and cuddle into my backseat, to know Maggie's close and not out there by herself, just makes me feel great! important almost. then something flashed outside and an explosion? I jumped and looked around scared as rain poured outside. Maggie would spend countless time with me when it stormed. i'm afraid of the thunder and lightning I believe Maggie called it. another loud crash had me jumping and falling backwards causing a loud noise. I groaned and whimpered slightly.  
"huh what?" Maggie ask jumping awake. she rubbed her eye's and looked around. "Herbs?" Maggie ask. I shaklie peaked over the backseats. Maggie smiled softly and climbed into the backseat. "oh, Herbie. come on Herb, it's ok." Maggie said softly. she took my hand and helpped me climb back over the seats. I whimpered pathetically when it thundered again and scrambled closer to Maggie when the lightning flashed.  
So much for I protect her...  
if there was anything I am more afraid of then a junk yard or used car lot, i'd have to be thunder. Maggie pulled me into a hug, running her fingers through my hair comfortingly. I curled closer to her I shaklie took my hand and wrote on her leg with my finger.  
"where are we?" Maggie ask. I nodded. "outside a hotel. We didn't want to wake you and I knew it was going to storm so the others are in a hotel room." Maggie replied. I smiled at Maggie. I jumped and clung to Maggie digging my face into her clothing shaking badly. "shhh. it's ok Herbie. it's just a little thunder." Maggie cooed. I curled up tighter. I'd told Maggie the story of why i was afraid of storms before the best i could, and she understood completely-ish. when I had just got my first owner, he left me outside in a storm where i was struck by the lightning. thunder just scared me because it was like a warning for lightning. I haven't liked storms since. "it's alright Herbie, come on lets get some sleep." Maggie smiled. I nodded and she adjusted herself so we could both sleep in the backseat. I wrote on her leg and heard her chuckle. "and good night to you Herbie." Maggie giggled. we snuggled closer together and went to sleep.  
*next morning*  
we woke early and Maggie went back to her seat. we rested for a little while longer before the others came out.  
"oh! California!" Maggie exclaimed. I quickly wrote it down.  
"how many plates is that Herbie?" Ray Sr. ask. I showed Maggie.  
"35 so far." Maggie said. I took a bite of my chocolate bar Maggie got me for breakfast. I am not a fan of chocolate, but it was this or raisins. for some reason the chocolate tasted good, of course not eating since that peice of pizza while learning to spell probably has something to do with this. I snapped my fingers and wrote down another plate as a car passed by quickly.  
"did you really see that plate?" Ray Sr. ask surprized.  
"dad he's a human turned race car, of course he can see it." Maggie laughed. she turned to face me. "what did you get Herbs?" Maggie ask. I signed to her. "Ohio thats a good one." Maggie added. I nodded. my eye's widened as a car passed by going way over the speed limit but i still caught the plate. I wrote it down and tapped Maggie. "whoa! New York!" Maggie exclaimed. Ray Sr. laughed.  
"alright i'm stopping here for gas, you guy's get out an streach." Ray Sr. said. Maggie and I got out and stood aside where Kevin and Ray Jr met up with us.  
"so how many did you guys get?" Ray Jr. ask.  
"37 and you?" Maggie ask.  
"15." Kevin frowned. "somebody wouldn't stop try to put my pencil up his nose." Kevin huffed glaring at Ray Jr. I made a disgusted face.  
"hey I wanted to know how far up my brain was." Ray Jr. shrugged. I wrote down in my notebook and gave it to Maggie.  
_**He has a brain?**_  
Maggie started laughing.  
"Herbie thats mean!" Maggie laughed. I started laughing too. we ended up leaning on each other we were laughing so hard. once we calmed down Kevin and Ray Jr. were staring at us. Maggie giggled and I awkwardly cleared my throat looking anywhere but them.  
"whats that all about?" Kevin ask. I snorted and showed him he laughed. Ray Jr. blankly stared at us.  
"what was it?" Ray Jr. ask. we all instantly split up and walked off. "hey! come on what was it?" Ray Jr. ask again.  
"alright everyone load up!" Sally shouted. we climbed back into the cars we belonged in and we took off again. Maggie plugged up her Ipod and turned on some music.  
**California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!**  
"no Maggie no rap." Ray Sr. replied.  
"awe common dad." Maggie huffed. she grumbled and changed the song.  
**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'**  
Maggie started singing it. I rolled my eye's and tapped my foot to the beat happy to enjoy a song I know.  
"I got the magic in me, Every time I touch that track it turns into gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me! When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me! Now everybody wants some presto!" Maggie laughed. Ray Sr. leaned over and turned the radio off. I smiled and started thinking about a secret I was keeping. I have a secret but it's stupid. I want to show Maggie because I know she would freak. besides how does one tell another a secret like mine if they can't talk? but what if I could talk, but my brain just doesn't know how? it takes small children years to learn to talk but i only have a few days, maybe if i work at i could talk.  
I'll try later.  
I smiled to myself and relaxed into the seat. I looked at Maggie when she tapped my leg and remembered another secret I was keeping. I cleared my throat and looked at her.  
"I said, what do you think about this town?" Maggie laughed. I looked around and slowly a smile crept over my face. I wrote something down and gave my notebook to Maggie.  
**_year 1972, Tennessee Steinmetz! I still don't remember much about that year, but in 1973 Tennessee gave me over to his grandmother Mrs. Steinmetz!_**  
"whoa really?" Maggie ask. I nodded a huge grin on my face. "your really happy to see her again arn't you?" Maggie ask. I nodded and handed her my notebook.  
**_It's been years! 1977 to 2013! i've missed her!_**  
"well i'm sure she's missed you too, but don't be put out if she doesn't believe it's you at first." Maggie said. I nodded.  
this means I get to repay Mr. Willoughby for that kick in the tire! with a kick in the knee! Maggie and Mrs. Steinmetz wont approve but Nicole would laugh!  
"so can you tell us anything about Mrs. Steinmetz?" Ray Sr. ask. I wrote down in the notebook and gave it to Maggie.  
"Mrs. Steinmetz got me from her nephew Tennessee Steinmetz in 1973. in 1974 destroyed the town for a mall or other shoping center. he needed her firehouse gone but her neice Nicole wouldn't allow it. Nicole moved in after Hawk destroyed the place where she lived. Hawk sent his nephew Willoughby Whitfield to talk her out but Nicole punched him. he didn't believe me about being alive so Nicole and I took him for a drive. he insulted me and then apologuised but insulted Nicole. Nicole let him drive where he insulted me again and not even an apology stopped me. long story short Nicole married Willoughby and Hawk was never heard from again." Maggie read.  
"thats impressive, but i sence a chunk missing." Ray Sr. said. I took the notebook back and wrote in it.  
"Nicole, Willoughby and Mrs. Steinmetz can explain the rest. I forgot most of it." Maggie read.  
"alright then. does Hawk have a first name?" Ray Sr. ask. I shrugged and wrote in the notebook.  
"he stole me once, but I threw him out and drove home." Maggie replied. she giggled and gave me my notebook back. I smiled and leaned back in my seat.  
*a day later fire house*  
we finally arrived at the fire house. I instantly opened the door to the back seat and got out. I got out to quickly and fell on my face.  
"good job Herbie." Maggie laughed helpping me up. I rolled my eye's and wiped myself off.  
"you two go on. i'll be right here." Ray Sr. said. we walked up to the door but before Maggie could knock I ran over and hugged old 22 then walked over and knocked on the door. the wind blew my red and blue striped white t-shirt, we'd painted a 53 on. Nicole answered the door and I hugged her tightly.  
"excuse me, who are you?" Nicole ask. Maggie sighed.  
"you don't know me, but i'm Maggie and this, this is Herbie." Maggie replied. I stepped back and smiled at her. Nicole cleared her throat and moved away from the door.  
"perhaps you should come in and explain." Nicole said.  
"ok but first, is Mrs. Steinmetz home?" Maggie ask.  
"yes she is." Nicole replied as we walked in. we sat down and they talked.  
"Nicole, who's here?" Mrs. Steinmetz ask. I didn't instantly jump up to hug her, I didn't want to hurt her.  
"grandma come here please!" Nicole replied. she walked into the room.  
"visitors?" Mrs. Steinmetz ask. Maggie and I stood.  
"hello ma'am. i'm Maggie." Maggie said shaking her hand. " and this is-"Maggie started.  
"Herbie?" Mrs. Steinmetz ask. I decided to try and speak. Kevin had helpped me learn a few words but we told no one.  
"yes."I replied. Maggie and Nicole stared.


	4. Kevin!

"I thought he was mute." Nicole said.  
"so did we. I guess he just didn't know how to talk, so thats where Kev went." Maggie smiled. I nodded and hugged Mrs. Steinmetz. everyone went silent as I stepped back. I opened my mouth.  
"time to explain?" I ask.  
ok that was not what I was trying to say! thank you very much!  
"I agree Herbie." Maggie said. we sat down and Maggie explained most of it. I said a few things here and there but I don't know how to say many words.  
"well Herbie have you tried thinking hard about being a car again? maybe it's just a simple mind over matter." Mrs. Steinmetz said. I thought a moment.  
"no, havent." I replied. I closed my eyes and started thinking about being a race car again. when I opened them again I was me again!  
"Herbie! your normal again!" Maggie laughed. I beeped twice before I turned human again. I looked at my hands then to Nicole and Mrs. Steinmetz. I hugged them both and then Mr. Willoughby walked in. before he could say anything I kicked him in the knee.  
"aw!" Willoughby shouted. I laughed and so did Nicole. "what?" Willoughby ask. "who are you?" Willoughby ask.  
"Herbie!" I replied. I shifted to car form to prove it.  
"ha! it really is you! but why did you kick me?" Willoughby ask. I shifted back to human form.  
"that for kick my tire!" I replied. Willoughby thought for a moment then remembered.  
"alright fair enough I guess." Willoughby huffed.  
"Herbie we really must get going to the hotel." Maggie said. I nodded.  
"we'll come back tomorrow." I said happy I got a complete sentence out. we left for the hotel.  
*hotel*  
we pulled up and got out of Ray's truck. we checked into their rooms and found the others. we gathered in Maggie and Sally's room.  
"so Herbie how'd you like seeing them again?" Sally ask. instead of useing a notebook I broke the news to everyone.  
"I loved it!" I said. Kevin smirked happy to be of help.  
"he started doing that earlier." Maggie said.  
"so you can talk now?" Ray Jr. ask. I made a so-so motion with my hand.  
"he's learning to talk. he knows alot of words but not all words." Kevin spoke.  
"Kevin help." I said. I hated how much I sounded like a four year old some times but I couldn't help it.  
"thats great! so do we get to meet them?" Ray Sr. ask. I nodded.  
"tomorrow at park." I replied.  
"great what time?" Sally ask. I made a half grunt half whine and looked at Maggie.  
"about 10 o'clock." Maggie said.  
"so do they know how to fix you Herbie?" Sally ask. I smiled the moment i've been waiting for.  
"already did." I replied. I stepped back and shifted back into a car then back into a human.  
"so thats why we didn't need an extra room." Ray Sr. mused. I nodded.  
"I sleep out side." I agreed. I waived at them all befor Maggie and I walked outside. " will park side truck. easy to find me." I said. Maggie nodded understanding my strange childish talk. I transformed back into my car form and settled in.  
"good night Herbie." Maggie said. I lifted my front bumper in a smile and beeped. she laughed patted my hood and walked back inside. I watched her untill she was in the room. I didn't sleep untill the lights in both rooms were out. I settled in and fell asleep.  
*hours later*  
I was awakened by someone jerking my door opened. I saw it wasn's Maggie and instantly started beeping my horn. their room lights went on and Maggie ran out.  
"hey! thats my car!" Maggie shouted. who ever it was didn't listen he just got in and tried to drive off. I let him back up but when he went to turn I flung open my door and turned sharply flinging him out. I slammed my door and drove back up to Maggie and her family. all but Maggie were still sleepy. I drove silently to cover and went back into human form. I grawled and went back over. I stood protectively infront of the family.  
"what do you want?" I ask. who ever it was grunted and stood but said nothing. bracing a hand against Ray's truck. Maggie caught a look in my eye.  
"whats wrong?" Maggie whispered.  
"his form... is familer." I replied.  
"how?" Maggie ask.  
"like," I started. after a moment I remembered. "like Hawk." I gasp.  
"Hawk?!" Maggie gasp softly. I nodded and stepped closer.  
"Hawk! speak now! what do you want?!" I shouted. the man I assumed to be Hawk let out a chuckle and ran off. I knew I could cetch him but I let him go.  
"Herbie are you ok?" Maggie ask. I shook my head.  
"call police. I need to go check on Mrs. Steinmetz." I said.  
"well need you in car form here." Ray Sr. replied.  
"then call police when I get back. must go see Mrs. Steinmetz is fine." I said. I turned back into a car.  
"i'm calling the police. he touched the truck." Kevin said.  
"Herbie i'm coming with you." Maggie said. instead of arguing I popped my driver seat door open and waited for her to get in. the moment she buckled up I took off.  
*firehouse*  
when we arrived Maggie got out and I quickly changed back into a human. I ran over and knocked on the door. Nicole answered and I tackled her in a hug.  
"Herbie?! Maggie?! what's wrong?!" Nicole exclaimed hugging me back.  
"Hawk! he tried to steal Herbie in his car form!" Maggie exclaimed.  
"had to make sure safe!" I shouted.  
"alright it's ok. we are all safe." Nicole said.  
*next morning*  
I hadn't slept a wink last night I couldn't. I stayed up and watched for Hawk. what caught my attention was Kevin and Maggie kissing the next morning.  
"not something I wanted to see..." I muttered looking away. Kevin and Maggie laughed and Kevin messed with my hair. I huffed and slapped his hand away.  
"alright whose riding with who?" Sally ask.  
"i'm driving." I said.  
"i'll ride with Herbie." Maggie said.  
"i'm riding with dad." Ray Jr. said.  
"well, i'll ride with Sally then." Kevin said. we ate breakfast and left.  
*park*  
on the way to the park I blew a tire and we ended up riding with Ray Sr. in his truck. once we all got to the park we waited a bit but Maggie, Kevin, and I decided to go get my tire fixed.  
*autoshop*  
we got across the road and almost to the building. I was just about to change into my car form when Maggie stopped walking.  
"damn it my keys to the truck are in dads truck!"Maggie shouted. Kevin laughed.  
"i'll get them!"Kevin said. he went to cross the street and I gasp.  
"KEVIN!"I shouted, but Trip had already hit him. it was an accident. I know it, Trip knows it, Maggie knows it but we all paniced. Maggie called 911 while I ran over to Kevin and check for a pulse. I could feel a small one and I instantly started to panic more. this would be the first real death i've ever seen and it had me scared.  
"i don't know!Herbie is he still breathing?!"Maggie shouted.  
"barley!"I replied. I turned to Trip."go get Maggie's dad. he's down the street at the park. go now!"I shouted. Trip took off running quickly.  
"just send help!"Maggie shouted into the phone. "please send help!" Maggie begged.  
"Kevin! Kevin! open your eye's Kevin! look at me! just stay awake!"I shouted. Kevin wouldn't say awake. I tried everything I could. I knew his blood was on me. my shirt wasn't white anymore is was dripping red. my hands were covered trying to stop the bleeding.  
*hospital*  
we sat on a bench. Maggie in between us both and Trip of to the side. Maggie was looking down at her lap leaning into my side. my arm was around her in a half hug. we thought we were prepared for anything, but when the doctor came out and shook his head everything was slow motion.  
"no!"Maggie shouted jumping up. she ran over to Trip and slapped him."you killed him! you bastard! you killed him!"Maggie shouted in his face. I calmly and carefully pulled her away from Trip. she punched me a few times in the chest but eventually started sobbing into it.  
"it was an accident! I swear! I didn't see him untill i'd hit him!" Trip exclaimed. I glared at him.  
"don't even think of going any where. the police are going to question you." I growled. he quietly nodded and sat back down. he didn't say another word untill the police talked to him. once they were done they walked over to me and Maggie. we told them our part of the story and they were just about to leave when they noticed my clothes. Kady was there apparently she saw it on tv and was flown over.  
"your coved in blood." Kady said. I nodded.  
"was trying to save him." I said. Kady smiled.  
"so you can speak now?" Kady ask. I nodded again. "this is going to be a little awkward but we, uh, need your shirt." Kady said. I stepped away from Maggie and took off my shirt. I handed it to her.  
"thats not awkward. it's only awkward if you need my pants because i'm keeping these." I replied. I heard Maggie choke of her laughter. Kady laughed too.


	5. Help to forget and forgive

"then this is awkward because those have his blood on them." Kady said. I looked down and frowned she was right.  
"I don't have clothes to change into." I said awkwardly. Kady made a face while I heard Maggie giggle softly.  
"if you've got a few minutes I'll go get some clothes for him." Sally said. Kady nodded and they checked the tags on my clothes. I stood stalk still untill they were finished. "alright i'll be back in at least twenty minutes." Sally nodded. she walked off. I sat down beside Maggie I could see her still crying. the doctor came back out. Dj written clearly on his nametag.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but you should all be happy that car accident killed him." Dj said. Maggie and I glared at him and he signed. " so I guess you didn't know so he probably didn't know." Dj sighed.  
"what?" I ask.  
"the boy-" Dj started.  
"Kevin." Maggie snarled. Dj nodded.  
"Kevin, was dying of occupational lung disease. most likely from working in a car garage or textile factory can expose a person to hazardous chemicals, dusts, and fibers." Dj said.  
"he was dying because of his favorite thing in the world? not to mention his job?" Maggie ask.  
"indeed." Dj said. "it's a slow and very painful death, even though this sped up killing him, he doesn't suffer the undeniable pain of the disease." Dj said.  
"how can you say it's better?" I ask. the doctor looked at me he gave me a funny look and sighed.  
"my brother died of occupational lung disease. I was only eight the year he acually died. he begged for someone to kill him and get it over with." the doctor replied. I made in 'oh' face and looked at the ground.  
"uh, sorry." I said. he flashed a small smile and turned to Maggie's dad. I looked at Maggie and she looked to upset for my liking. "is it just me or is it cold in here?" I ask Maggie. Maggie looked at me from the corner of her eye and snorted.  
"it's just you Herbie." Maggie replied.  
"why is it cold?" I ask.  
"couldn't have anything to do with the fact you don't have a shirt on could it?" Maggie ask slightly annoyed.  
"oh, right." I replied. I looked at the ground and didn't say anything untill Sally brought me some clothes. I changed and gave my ruined clothing to Kady. I had black and white tennis shoe's, a baggy dark blue superman shirt, and some baggy camo pants. I had to hold my pants up so I prefured to sit.  
"oh! I also got a belt. for those. your not the easiest person to by clothing for." Sally said raising an eyebrow. I shrugged as she gave me the belt. I rolled my eye's when I saw the 53 on the belt in blue, red, and black while the belt itself was white.  
*a week later*  
we went back home thought it didn't feel like home now, more like a prison. Maggie didn't talk to anyone. she slept in my car form. I made sure to leave my heater on. she cried a lot and honestly when she was gone for hours at a time, I myself, would cry because seeing her in so much pain caused me more pain then ever. I'd tried to race with her yesterday but she screamed and shouted and cried. I stopped and she got out she kicked my door hard and it dented. she kicked my tires and screamed at me, then she ran home. I didn't go back I transformed into my human form. I stayed at Kevin's shop and didn the one thing I never had been able or allowed to do. I sobbed, I screamed at the walls and cars, and I punched the walls. my fists were bleeding so I screamed and shouted more. it started raining but I didn't care. I stood dripping wet hair in my face looking at myself in an old car window.  
"this is all your fault!" I screamed at myself. "your an idiot! she and Kevin used to race and you tried to race with her! ARE YOU STUPID?!" I shouted. I glared angerly at myself then punched the window. my fist went straight through. I pulled my fist back and screamed in agony and grief. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around. Maggie looked at my hand and dragged my into Kevin's shop. she grabed a first aid kit off a shelf and started bandage my hand. when she finished I stared at the ground and went to get up but she stopped me.  
"Herbie, i'm sorry." Maggie said. I shook my head.  
"like Nicole always says, the female is always right and whenever she acts violently the person probably deserved it." I replied. I scrambled for other things to say. I stuttered and stumbled for something to say. I apologuised and everything I stopped when Maggie hugged me tightly. I slowly wrapped my arms around her in a hug. when we stepped back Maggie grabed my shoulders.  
"i'll make a deal. we help each other get over Kevins death. we get someone to get that dent out of your door and we try to kick ass in the race we qualified for a month ago." Maggie said. I nodded.  
"whens the race?" I ask.  
"two days." Maggie replied. I nodded.  
"ok." I said.  
*race day*  
"it's Trip against Maggie and Herbie in the head to head folks!" the announcer shouted. Trip suddenly jerked to the left giving Maggie and Herbie the room to get by. " I don't believe it! whether car trouble of driver trouble Trip has just let Maggie and Herbie pass him!" the announcer shouted. "Herbie and Maggie win!" the announcer screamed.  
"Herbie! we did it! if only Kevin were here to see this he'd be happy too!" Maggie shouted. I bounced on my tires as if I was nodding. she opened my door and jumped out. we won but why did Trip let us win? was it pity? pity for killing our friend? I reved my engine slightly as a growl and I felt Maggie pat my side gently. I jerked slightly.  
ok ouch! thats where the 88 car hit me! Dale Jarette i believe!  
I thought. Maggie, upon feeling me jerk, looked at the spot she patted and gently rubbed her thumb over the spot. normally getting hit was just part of the fun but he's hit a little too hard there. he'd accidently hit hard enough I flipped three times and had to lock my doors to make sure Maggie didn't fall out. then I remembered and gently bumped her. her head was bleeding.  
"Maggie!" Ray Sr. shouted. he ran up and whiped some blood from her face.  
"dad, it's- i'm fine just some broken glass, we need to see if Ke-" Maggie trailed. she stared into the distance, cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "we need to replace one of Herbie's windows." Maggie corrected herself.  
"alright you go get checked out i'll get Herbie to repair shop." Ray Jr. said.  
"no." Maggie replied. "Herbie first then me. I've lost one of my best friends, not to mention the fact i was dating him, I don't care if it's just a broken window. Herbie first then me." Maggie said. I bumped my door against her gently, not like I normally do for Kevin, and bumped her toward her family. I beeped softly and hit her with my door again when she glared at me. it was that same connection as our first race together, that telepathic connection and suddenly it was like we were arguing. "no Herbie." Maggie said.  
"common Maggie." Ray Jr. said. we continued talking through the connection. Maggie grawled and my engine revved in warning. her dad and brother watched in confused amusement. Maggie crossed her arms and sighed.  
"stubborn car." Maggie muttered. I beeped at her. she stepped out of the way and I flung my door open for Ray Jr. to get in. Ray hopped in and we drove off, but not before I saw the parametics taking care of Maggie.  
*later*  
Maggie and I were out in the garage. I sat in my human form on a stack of boxes. my eye's on something Maggie was holding out to me.  
"what is it?" I ask. Maggie laughed and pushed the cube shaped object into my hands.


End file.
